


Spoil me breathless

by EmeraldFox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Massage, spa fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFox/pseuds/EmeraldFox
Summary: Tony tries to win Loki's heart by spoiling him. It works.





	Spoil me breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayamabuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamabuki/gifts).



There were hands on him, traveling up and down, following his spine. His whole body pressed into the fresh smelling sheets with each shift. Somewhere in the background he could hear the faintest sound of a water fountain and smell the pleasant scent of burning incense. Loki moaned as the hands found another spot to knead, the pressure being just right for his muscles to relax. He could feel the tingles down his spine, warmth spreading until it reached the very tips of his fingers and toes. He sighed in pleasure.

On his left, he could hear Stark’s quiet laughter.

Loki opened his eyes, lifting his head just enough to look at him. Stark was lying on the table next to his, being attended to by another woman, her oiled hands working efficiently on his shoulders. Loki tried to glare, but his face wasn’t cooperating, slacking as his masseur reached his lower back and pressing on a spot that caused a small shudder to travel down his legs.

“Like it?” asked Stark and Loki could hear the smirk in his tone of voice. Hands moved to his legs and Loki drew a shuddering breath.

“You could just admit I was right, you know,” Stark chuckled and Loki would say something scathing back if he still had the ability of speech.

“But nooo-,” he continued, “you just had to resist until I practically dragged you here. See, this is why you should listen to me more. Everyone should do that, for that matter, I obviously know best.”

“Norns save me, Stark, shut up,” Loki groaned, his toes curling in rapture.

“Did I tell you about face masks?  I think I mentioned face masks,” Stark continued, and Loki couldn’t even be mad, not when listening to the man brought him to what could only be Valhalla.

 

They lay there, after more than an hour of pure bliss, wrapped in the softest warm towels and with a pleasant-smelling goo in their face. 

“So, same time next week,” Stark asked, almost purring in contentment. The sound had Loki bitting his lip before he realized what he’s doing.

Loki just hummed in confirmation, not bothering to speak.

“We could try a different type of massage each week, of course. Give you a complete experience. Also sauna. You should try sauna. Get your body some relief.”

Loki made a questioning sound, imagining how it would feel to experience such perfection every week. He was never leaving Midgard again, of that he was certain.

“I don’t know what you guys do in Asgard, honestly. All those warriors and fights and no one invented massage?” Stark snorted in playful disgust. “Are you sure you’re an advanced civilization? Because I have my doubts.”

“A warrior is strong, he should recover on his own,” Loki murmured, parroting the words he heard all his life, shifting slightly in his warm cocoon to better feel it’s warmth.

“Psh, macho bullshit.”

Loki smiled.

 

It became their habit, enjoying all the pleasures Midgard could offer. They went to the spa each Friday, Avengers work permitting. Loki loved it, and soon he also loved the man who introduced him to such luxury.

When they were returning from one of their scheduled outings, Loki stopped Stark before he could return to the elevator and his own rooms.

“Stark. Tony,” he amended when the man lifted his eyebrows in mock offense. “Thank you.”

Loki smiled at him, not quite sure how to proceed, unable to tear his eyes away from the person who now made him happy.

Tony gaze traveled all over his face, looking for clues. Then he grinned.

“You know, I did a massage course in college. I was bored so I figured, why not? Maybe next week I could show you?” His smile was hopeful and Loki felt something flutter in his belly.

“You could show me tomorrow if you want,” he teased, suddenly breathless as an excited grin broke over Tony’s face.

“I spoiled you, didn’t I,” he chuckled.

“Yes,” Loki answered very seriously and closed the gap between them to pull Tony into a kiss.


End file.
